parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Wonder Pets Musical Summer Movie/Transcript
Main This is a transcript for A Wonder Pets Musical Summer Movie. *(Shows Disney Logo) *(Shows Paramount Animation Logo) *(Shows Nickelodeon Movies Logo) *(Disney Presents) (A Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies Production) (In Association With Little Airplane Productions) *Child: A Wonder Pets Musical Summer Movie. *(Camera zooms in the classroom) *Woman: It's Time To Go! *Boy: Bye Linny. *Girl: Bye Ming-Ming. *Child: Bye Tuck. *(shuts the door) *Linny: It's summer, Wonder Pets! *Tuck: All right! *Ming Ming: That means no school until September! *Linny: I think we should do something to celebrate the first day of summer. *Tuck: I know! Let's go to the beach! *Linny: Great idea, Tuck! *Ollie: Did somebody say, The beach? *The Wonder Pets: Ollie! *Ollie: Hey there Wonder Pets! I heard you guys are going to the beach! *Linny: That's right, Ollie! *Ming Ming: Let's go to my playhouse and talk to our friends! *Linny: Okay, Ming Ming! *(Doorbell rings) *Ollie: They're here! *(Door opens at the characters) *Characters: Happy first day of summer, Wonder Pets! *Tuck: Hey there, Everybody! We're going to the beach! *Mailman Snail: Special delivery! *Linny: Hey there, Mailman Snail! *Mailman Snail: Are you all going to the beach? *Linny: Yes we are! *Mailman Snail: Can I come too? *Linny: Sure! Let's go everyone! *Tuck: Wait a minute! We don't know how to get to the beach! *Ming Ming: What should we do? *Linny: Let's stop and think. Who do we ask for help when we don't know where to go? *Tuck and Ming Ming: The map! *Linny: The map! Right! Say "The map"! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Mailman Snail and Characters: The map! *Linny: Say it again! *All: The map! *Map: (singing) Who's the Guy You Need to Know, When You've Got a Place to Go, What's My Name? *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: Say It Again! *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: (singing) Who Can Help You Say, Hey, I Figured Out The Way, What's My Name? *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: Say It Again! *The Fiesta Trio: The Map! *Map: (singing) I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map! *The Fiesta Trio: (singing) He's the Map, He's the Map, He's the Map, He's the Map! *Map: I'm the Map! *(Song Ends) *Map: Happy summer, The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Mailman Snail and the characters want to go to the beach so they can go swimming, Well i know how to get to the beach, First, We go through the clams, Then go over the sand hill, and that's how we'll get to the beach, So remember, clams, hill, beach, Say it with me, clams, hill, beach, clams, hill, beach, clams, hill, beach, So tell Linny, First, We go to the clams. *Linny: Where do we go first? *Tuck, Ming-Ming, Ollie, and Characters: The Clams! *Linny: The clams, right! *Tuck: Let's Go! *Linny: So, first we need to find the clams. *Ming-Ming: Do you see the clams? *(Click) *Ollie: Yeah!, there they are. *Linny: Come on, everyone, Let's go to the beach. *Linny; Come On, Say It With Us! *All: Clams, Hill, Beach, Clams, Hill, Beach, Clams, Hill, Beach, Clams, Hill, Beach *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Characters: (Singing) Come On, Vamanos, Everybody Let's Go! *Tuck: (Singing) Come On, Let's Get To It. *Linny: (Singing) I Know That We Can Do It. *Ming-Ming: Where are we going? *Ollie: Beach, Where are we going? *Linny: Beach! *Tuck: Where are we going? *Characters: Beach! *Linny: Where are we going? *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Characters: Beach! *(Music Plays) *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Characters: Beach! *Linny: Look, Everyone, The Clams! *(Clams Snapping) *Tuck: Woah!, Those clams are snapping! *Ming-Ming: How are we gonna go through the snapping clams? *Ollie: I know!, Maybe if we follow the paths that don't have clams, we can find our way out! *Linny: Good idea, Ollie! *Tuck: Let's Go! *Ming-Ming: Look!, Clams! *(Clams Snapping) *Ollie: We have to see which path dosen't have any clams. *Linny: Do you see a path that dosen't have clams? *(Click) *Tuck: Right!, The second path! *Ming-Ming: So we have to go this way. *(Clams Snapping) *Ollie: Look!, More clams! *Linny: Which path dosen't have any other clams? *(Click) *Ming-Ming: The third path, Right! *Tuck: So we go this way! *(Clams Snapping) *Tuck: Look!, There are even more clams! *Ollie: Which path dosen't have any clams? *(Click) *Linny: The fourth path, Right! *Ming-Ming: So we go that way! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Characters: Yay! *Tuck: We made it through the snapping clams! *The Fiesta Trio: (Happy Tune Plays) *Ollie: We have to figure out where we go next. *Linny: Say Map! *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie, Mailman Snail and Characters: Map! *Map: Wow!, The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and the Characters are following the paths on the clams, So, We went through the clams, Check!, Where do we go next? *(Click) *Map: The Sand Hill, Right!, So tell Linny, Next, We go to the sand hill. *Linny: Where do we go next? *Tuck, Ming-Ming, Ollie, and Characters: The Sand Hill! *Linny: The Sand Hill, Right! *Tuck: So next, we need to find the sand hill. *Ollie: Do you see the sand hill? *(Click) *Ming-Ming: Yeah!, I see it. *Linny: Come on, let's go to the beach. *Linny; Come On, Say It With Us! *All: Clams, Hill, Beach, Clams, Hill, Beach, Clams, Hill, Beach, Clams, Hill, Beach *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Characters: (Singing) Come On, Vamanos, Everybody Let's Go! *Tuck: (Singing) Come On, Let's Get To It. *Linny: (Singing) I Know That We Can Do It. *Ming-Ming: Where are we going? *Ollie: Beach, Where are we going? *Linny: Beach! *Tuck: Where are we going? *Characters: Beach! *Linny: Where are we going? *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Characters: Beach! *(Music Plays) *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Characters: Beach! *(Sneaky Sounds) *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Characters: Uh-Oh! *Linny: Did you hear that? *Tuck: That sounds like that sneaky fox, Swiper! *Ming-Ming: That sneaky fox is always trying to swipe our stuff! *Ollie: He'll try to swipe our map! *Linny: If you see Swiper, say Swiper! *(Swiper appears) *Tuck: You see Swiper? *Ming-Ming: Where? *Ollie: Yeah!, There he is! *Linny: We have to say, "Swiper, No Swiping", Say it with us! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Characters: Swiper, No Swiping!, Swiper, No Swiping!, Swiper, No Swiping! *Swiper: Oh Man! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Characters: Yay! *Tuck: Thanks for helping us stop Swiper! *Ming-Ming: That was close. *Ollie: Let's go. *Linny: Wow! Look at all the sand hill. *Tuck: Woah!, The sand is also slippery. *Ming-Ming: How are we going to climb up that hill? *Ollie: Hey!, I know, We can climb up the hill by jumping up and down! *Linny: Great idea, Ollie!, Will you help us jump on the hill? *Tuck, Ming-Ming, Ollie, and Characters: Yeah! *Linny: Great!, Crouch down if you jump. *Tuck: Now, Jump really high to the top! *Ming-Ming: Jump, Jump, Jump! *Ollie: We're almost there! *Linny: Keep jumping! *Tuck: Yay! *Ming-Ming: We made it to the top! *Ollie: Hey!, Now all we have to do is slide down the hill! *Linny: Hug your knees, and say, whee! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Characters: Whee! *The Fiesta Trio: (Happy Tune Plays) *Tuck: We made it down the sand hill! *Ming-Ming: We have to figure out what's next. *Linny: Say Map! *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie, Mailman Snail and Characters: Map! *Map: Wow!, The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and the Characters are jumping over all the sand hill, So, We went through the clams, Check!, And we went through the sand hill, Check!, Where do we go next? *(Click) *Map: The Beach, Right!, So tell Linny, Next, We go to the beach. *Linny: Where do we go next? *Tuck, Ming-Ming, Ollie, and Characters: The Beach! *Linny: The beach, right! *Tuck: We need to find the beach. *Ming-Ming: Where's the beach? *Ollie: Do you see it? *(Click) *Linny: Yeah!, There's the beach! *Tuck: Come on! *Ming-Ming: Let's go swimming! *Ollie: Let's go! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Characters: Hooray! *Tuck: Hey, Linny, Do you still have map? *Linny: Right here! *(Sneaky Sounds) *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Characters: Uh-Oh! *Ming-Ming: That sounds like Swiper again! *Ollie: Not again! *Linny: If you see the fox, yell, Swiper! *Tuck: There he is! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Characters: Swiper, No... *(Swiper steals Map) *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Characters: Swiping. *Swiper: You're too late, You'll never find Map now, (Laughing). *Map: Woah! *Linny: Oh No!, That mean fox just throw our friend the Map! *Tuck: It's a good thing we went through the places, but Map is lost. *Ming-Ming: What should we do? *Ollie: Hey!, I have an idea!, We can use this telescope to look for Map. *Linny: Great idea, Ollie!, Make a telescope with your hands to look for Map, remember, Map is white with a blue flap. *Tuck: Is this Map?, No, That's a bird. *Ming-Ming: Is this Map?, No, That's a lizard. *Ollie: Is this Map?, Yes, he's white with a blue flap. *Linny: We found him!, Don't worry, Map, we'll save you. *Map: Okay, Linny! *Linny: (Singing) Linny... *Tuck: (Singing) Tuck... *Ming-Ming: (Singing) And Ming-Ming Too... *The Wonder Pets: (Singing) We're Wonder Pets, and We'll Help You. *Linny: (Singing) What's Gonna Work? *Tuck, Ming-Ming, Ollie, and Characters: (Singing) Teamwork! *Linny: (Singing) What's Gonna Work? *Tuck, Ming-Ming, Ollie, and Characters: (Singing) Teamwork! *Map: I'm free!, i'm free!, thanks, Linny! *Linny: You're welcome, Map! *Tuck: Come on, everyone! *Ming-Ming: Let's go to the beach! *Ollie: Hooray! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Characters: (Cheering) *Tuck: We're here! *Ming Ming: And it's at Coney Island! *Linny: This calls for some celery. *Tuck: Mmm! *Ming Ming: Yummy! *Ollie: Delicous! *(The Beetles appear) *Ming Ming: Look! It's the Beetles! *Beetles: Hi, Wonder Pets! *Linny: Hi, Beetles! *Beetle: So, Do you all wanna go swimming? *Tuck: Sure! *Ming Ming: I've been waiting to go swimming! *Ollie: Me too! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Characters, and Beetles: (Laughing) *Linny: Whee! *(Splash) *Tuck: This is fun! *Ming Ming: It sure is! *Ollie: I agree! *Mailman Snail: I love the beach! *Linny: Me too! Three cheers for fun in the sun! Hip hip... *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie, Mailman Snail, Characters and Beetles: Hooray! *Linny: Hip hip... *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie, Mailman Snail, Characters and Beetles: Hooray! *Linny: Hip hip... *Tuck, Ming Ming, Ollie, Mailman Snail, Characters and Beetles: Hooray! *Everyone: (Laughing) *(Sneaky sounds) *Tuck: Uh oh! Here we go again! *Linny: It's Swiper! All together now! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Mailman Snail, Characters and Beetles: Swiper, No Swiping! Swiper, No Swiping! Swiper, No Swiping! *Swiper: Just kidding! *Everyone: (Laughing) *Swiper: I'm sorry for swiping Map. But can I join your beach party? *Linny: Sure! *Swiper: Yip yip yippe! *(Everyone haves fun at the beach and they all sing the song Hot, Hot, Hot) *Linny: Look, everyone! The sun's about to set! Let's all do the Limbo Rock! *(Everyone sings the song Limbo Rock) *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Mailman Snail, Characters and Beetles: (Laughing) *(Swirling sounds) *Linny: Wonder Pets! Do you hear that? I think it's time for the Super Music Friends Show! Hey, everyone! The Super Music Friends Show is on! *Everyone: (Cheering) *Music Swami: Just in time for summer, let's have a cool pool party with our super music friends, The Aquabats! *(Curtain opens) *(The Aquabats sing the song Cool Pool Party) *(Curtain closes) *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Mailman Snail, Characters and Beetles: (Cheering) *Linny: Listening and dancing to music is awesome! *Ming Ming: Look, everyone! The fireworks are starting! *Linny: Count with us! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, Mailman Snail, Characters and Beetles: 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! *(Firework sounds) *Everyone: (Cheering) *Ollie: That was amazing! *Tuck: You said it, Ollie! *Beetle: Hey, everybody! The party isn't over yet! We got one last song to play for you! Hit it! *(Everyone dances and sings to the song Slicin Sand) *All: (Laughing) *Ming Ming: That was fun! *Linny: Goodbye, everyone! *Tuck: Thanks for coming! *Ming Ming: See you next time! *(Characters saying goodbye) *(Everyone dances again and more fireworks) *(The end) Category:A Wonder Pets Musical Summer Movie Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Summer Movies Category:Transcripts